


Warehouse of Memories

by TrancyFilesOC6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrancyFilesOC6/pseuds/TrancyFilesOC6
Summary: A group of friends has awakened to the inside of a warehouse. Only to get chased around by a killer with a vengeance against them. Will they all survive long enough to get the memories they lost back or will they die from the one they don’t know?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Warehouse of Memories

October 2, 2003  
It’s a dark night, the sky is pure black with a full moon in it. No stars whatsoever. Where underneath the sky, is a place with many warehouses there. We go to the warehouse in the middle of place.  
Inside is a group of six friends. Five boys, one girl. They were all unconscious.  
The girl was the first to wake up. She’s an american with dyed orange fading into red hair, ocean blue eyes, and brown skin with a beauty mark underneath her lip. She wears a sleeveless black shirt with a sleeveless purple jacket over it, a red skirt, black boots that tie around her ankles, and a black choker.  
She looks around and sees the others unconscious and crawls over to one of them. She shakes him trying to wake him up, “Zayn? Zayn, wake up!!”  
Zayn, in question, is an italian with long brown hair with dark yellow highlights that covers his left eye, dark brown eyes that look black, and tan skin. He wears a sleeveless blue shirt with a sleeveless black jacket over it, golden pants, brown sandals, fingerless black gloves, and a silver cross necklace along with a matching choker to hers.  
Zayn opens his eyes to her yelling along with the other guy next to him and groans and grabs his head before looking at her, “Isis?”  
Isis rolls her eyes, “no, it’s the boogie man here to give you a blowjob.”  
Zayn shivers, “please never say that again.”  
The other guy shiver as well.  
The other guy is walish with short dark purple hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. He wears a black hoodie, dark blue pants, and grey boots.  
“Why Isis?” he asks shaking from the way he was awakened.  
She rolls her eyes again, “don’t be a baby, Aiden.”  
Aiden pouts upsettingly, “w-w-where are we anyway?”  
Zayn gets off the ground and walks to the warehouse’s door and knocks on it, “looks like a warehouse.”  
The knocking Zayn did woke another one up.  
This one was german with blond hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. He wears a short sleeve white shirt with a pink long sleeve jacket over it, light blue pants, and peach red tennis shoes.  
He rubs his eyes, “what the heck Zayn.”  
Zayn looks at him glaring, “well I’m sorry Mason, but we’re stuck in a fucking warehouse in who knows where, and I have no fucking memory of how we got here.”  
Mason looks at Zayn before pointing a finger at him, “language.”  
Isis faces palms, “is that all your going to fucking say? Because I have no memories of us getting here as well.”  
Mason gets up and wipes away any dust that’s on him, “one; stop swearing, two; I don’t have memory of getting here as well,” Mason walks up to Aiden and reaching for his hand, “what about you, Aiden?”  
Aiden blushes at Mason before shaking his head and taking Mason’s hand, “I have no memory too. What about Zeus and Hector?” Aiden asks pointing to the two boys who are still unconscious.  
Zayn walks up to them as Isis gets off the ground herself. Zayn walks up to Zeus and kicks him in the arm, “wake up Zeus.”  
Zeus wakes up grabbing the arm that was kicked, but glaring at Zayn.  
Zeus is an australian with ginger hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. He wears a black shirt with a red sports jacket over it, white pants, and brown sports shoes.  
“What the hell, Zayn,” Zeus says getting off the ground.  
Zayn glares up, “shut up and listen up. Do you have any memory of us getting here?”  
Zeus stops glaring and widens his eyes, “no, I don’t.”  
Aiden sighs, “I guess that leaves Hector.”  
Everyone looks at Hector, who is now awake siting on the ground still.  
Hector is a mexican with long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a white t-shirt, red pants, and brown tennis shoes.  
“I have no memory of how we got here,” Hector says already knowing what they were going to ask him, “also there’s a note here.”  
They all walk over to him and see said note.  
Once you wake up, I’ll be hunting each of you down. You better run because once I find you, you’re time is up. You will be removed from this world.  
They all look at each other scared.  
“Re-removed,” Mason says shaking now before grabbing onto Aiden making Aiden blush.  
“That means they…” Zeus says before stopping to swallow.  
“They’re going to kill us dumbass,” Hector says rolling his eyes at Zeus’ nervousness.  
“Stop swearing, please” Mason pleads.  
“Make me,” Isis says before starting to dance, “fuck you all. We’re going to fucking die! We’re doomed.”  
Zayn then grabs her face before saying, “would you stop it. You’re scaring Mason and Aiden.”  
Aiden is shaking even more now while looking like a tomato sense Mason is squeaking him in a tight hold, shaking himself.  
Isis blushes a bit herself with Zayn’s hands still on her cheeks, “okay. Take your hands off my face before I lick them.”  
Zayn moves his hands before she could lick his hands.  
Then the alarm goes off causing all of them to run off in different directions. Aiden and Mason actually go for the door again and try to open again.  
“It just won’t bajudge,” Mason says while Aiden shaking intencally next to him.  
“M-m-Mason,” Aiden says turning around.  
Mason turns around after asking, “what is it?”  
Right there in front of them, has to be the killer. The killer has a macular built making it seem that it was a male underneath there, covered by a black hoodie with grey pants and black boots.  
Both Mason and Aiden run away right as they see them, going different directions.  
-  
Zeus continues to run only to stop for a second to catch his breath.  
“I guess that means it’s still October 20th,” he says remembering that was the day of the big game he practiced for.  
He has great stamina, so for him to get winded like this shows that he was in fact at the game earlier that day.  
He leads against the wall before looking where he came from for his eyes to widen. Far from where he is, is the guy who left the note.  
Zeus gets off the wall, and starts running again causing the guy to run as well.  
Zeus runs all the way to the end of the hall causing him to stop once he hits a wall. He leans on the wall for a second before he turns around glaring.  
The guy was almost right in front of Zeus, so he waits until he is right in front of him and swings a punch at him. The guy easily dodges the punch.  
Zeus looks at him surprised, no one before has ever dodged one of his punches. Of course do to the force of the punch he threw, but didn’t land he stumbles forward unable to stop himself.  
The guy then grabs Zeus’s wrist before taking out a screwdriver, and driving it into Zeus’s left cheek.  
Zeus screams out in pain while grabbing the hand that still has a hold of his wrist. He glares at the guy before making himself lay down on the wall before bringing his legs up kicking the guy away.  
The guy falls away from Zeus, but with his tight grip on the screwdriver, it came with him.  
Zeus’s eyes widen as the screwdriver ripped from his cheek into his mouth before it was gone. He just stands there before moving his hand up to his cheek. Then he lines the hole with his fingers before screaming before he couldn’t anymore as blood comes from the hole. He starts coughing from the blood causing him to trip and hit his head on the wall before failing fulling onto the ground grabbing a hold of his head.  
The guy then gets up and walks up to Zeus to stand over him.  
Zeus looks up at the guy before feels the guy stepping on his hair making him try to scream, but just chokes on his own admit.  
From underneath the hood the guy smiles at this before leaning down fast while placing his hand down on the ground before shoving the screwdriver deep into Zeus’s right eye.  
Zeus chokes on his admit to scream again but this time turns really fast not only getting the screwdriver out of his eyes breaking his wrist and nose once his hits the ground on his side causing him to breath in and out really fast.  
He starts to lose cognisense and closes his eyes. Making his blood just bleed and making him weak enough to stay there forever.  
“One down,” the guy says in a deep voice, “five to go.”  
-  
Mason runs all the way into the back of the warehouse before falling onto the ground, and looks around, then starts getting worried.  
“Aiden,” he says because he expected Aiden to follow him.  
Mason turns around looking for Aiden before he hears a door open. He gasps before seeing some crates and quickly but quietly gets behind them.  
He hears some footsteps come towards him making him cover his mouth with his hands, so the person can’t hear him breathing.  
The shadow, that he can see on the wall, gets closer, so he moves farther back dropping one of his hands, so he can use it to get away from the guy.   
Silvers from the crates scrap him before he gets onto what he thinks is a wall before realizing it’s an broken crate, cause he just stab his arm into the broken piece of the crate, but he stops himself from screaming out in pain.  
Sooner or later, the shadow was gone, and the footsteps fade away.  
Mason then drops his another hand to try to use it to get his arm off the broken wooden spike. He tries, but what he doesn't realize is that the crate is moving along with his admits to free his arm.  
“Come on arm,” he says quietly so he wouldn't be heard, “badge.”  
With one last pull the crate jostles towards him trapping him against the another crate and breaks his arm and the wooden spike goes through his chest.  
This time he is unable to hold in his scream and let’s it out.  
He tries to breathe, but he can’t so well. He tries to wiggle out once more, only to have the top of the crate next to him slide down onto him breaking his ribs.  
“AAAAHHHHHHHHH,” he screams out very loud.  
He tries to breath again, but the somehow causes his ribs to move and punches one of his lung.  
He tries to scream again, but he already gone horsey from the last scream.  
His lung starts filling up with blood, causing him to cough and choke no longer being able to breath or try, and passes out.  
-  
Hector hidden within a closet until he heard footsteps go past the door making him sigh.  
He then opened the door, and walked out.  
He looks around him to make sure no one is there. No one is there, the only thing he can see is a fire extinguisher in its emergence case on the wall.  
He sighs once again, and starts walking faster, so he can try the door at the front again before looking for a different way out.  
Only to be stop by the sound of glass breaking.  
From the sound, Hector stands still before saying, “hello?” he turns around to see the glass from the emergence case broken on the ground and the fire extinguisher was now gone.  
He walks up to it, and lines the broken glass softly before walking forward.  
He walks to the end of the hall to look around the corner believing there was no where else to hide here.  
He sighs again when he doesn’t see anything, but he hears something land on the ground behind him. He didn’t get the change to turn around to see who is was, because his ponytail got grabbed and he was thrown onto the ground.  
He closes his eyes before feeling a weight on him making him open his eyes to see the guy on top of him holding the fire extinguisher.  
The guy grabs the end of the fire extinguisher, and grabs Hector’s face.  
Hector tries to get out of his grip, but gets his head thrown back stopping him from moving.  
The guy smirks and uses his fingers to open Hector’s mouth.  
Hector looks at him after looking at his mouth for a bit.  
He smirks more before putting the end of the fire extinguisher into Hector’s mouth and down his throat.  
Hector’s eyes widen before he tries to move again, but this time the guy stabs a needle into him. Covered in something cause it stops Hector from moving at all.  
“No more moving now,” the guy says causing Hector’s eyes to widen for he recognizes the voice.  
The fire extinguisher starts to be use making the carbon dioxide fill up his mouth.  
With it being so far down his throat, his trachea bursts causing the carbon dioxide to fill his sinuses.  
Hector’s vision starts to get blurry before closing his eyes as the fire extinguisher runs out with carbon dioxide.  
The guy smirks, “three down, three to go.”  
-  
Aiden the entire time has been hiding in one of the rooms of the warehouse.  
Inside of the room with him only was something like a big drill.  
Once he believed he was safe, he got up and start to walk towards the door.  
Before he could get to the door he felt something poking him on his side making him freeze.  
He turns around and sees the drill right up close to his chest. He breathes sharply in before the drill moves closer pinning him to the wall.  
He tries to say something, but the drill digs into his chest causing him to scream.  
He looks up to meet the eyes of the guy who was behind the whole thing.  
His eyes are as cool and cruel as what he has been doing, a terrible grey. He glares at Aiden, before turning the drill on.  
Aiden gasps and screams as the drill breaks multiple things and mixes everything together.  
The eyes start sparkling with what it seems to be happiness.  
“What…” Aiden says before his vision gets fuzzy, “what beautiful eyes.”  
The eyes widen before glaring and the guy growls, “shut up, liar.”  
Aiden then dies from the blood he lost also from all the mixing that happened.  
“Two left.”  
-  
Zayn had ran above a room of chemicals in giant bowls that could fit a person in one on a runaway. Once he was right in front of the door looking down at the chemical holders, the door bursts open.  
He turns around to see the killer right there.  
The killer finally took off his hood, showing off what looks, personal cut their black hair short, and their skin is dark but lighter then Isis’s.  
Zayn gets off the rail, and runs away from the killer only for the killer to chase after him.  
Zayn runs into the rail that cuts off the runaway making him look down to see a blue chemical before looking back at the killer.  
The killer is now smiling happily, but his eyes that once looks cool and cruel now shine with saddens and sorrow, “finally, we’re face to face once again.”  
Zayn looks confused, “what do you mean? Do we know each other?”  
The killer walks closer to him, “you mean you don’t remember me?”  
Zayn looks at him and shakes his head.  
The killer gets up and personal with Zayn to whisper something in his ear causing his eyes to widen.  
“What?” Zayn asks looking at him.  
The killer smiles suddenly before putting up a knife, “I’ll see you on the other side.”  
Zayn covers his head with his arms.  
The knife never comes, he hears someone hitting the rail, and falls onto another metal thing.  
Zayn uncovers his head looking up to see Isis smiling at him. He looks over the rail to see the killer on his back on the edge of the chemical holder.  
“Did he,” Zayn starts before swallowing, “did he break his spine?”  
Isis sinks down and wraps her arms around him, “yes.”  
Zayn and the killer keep eye contact for a minute or so before the killer closes his eyes and falls into the holder and doesn’t come up.  
Zayn swallows hard this time, “did he just-”  
“Die,” Isis finishes for him, “oh yes. He did.”  
Zayn looks at her to see her loving look.  
Isis leans closer to him and kisses him closing her eyes.  
Zayn didn’t kiss back nor did he close his eyes, no he tears up with only one thought, ‘Alastor.’


End file.
